It's the Little Things
by Kitsanken
Summary: We forget the little things...We forget to live. Through trials and tribulations, suffering immeasurable, Vash may be losing his most precious gift...hope for the future. SONGFIC WITH NO LYRICS


**Trigun**** Fanfic**

_Trigun__ © Yasuhiro Nightow Shonen Gaho-sha Tokuma Shoten JVC Pioneer Entertainment (USA) Inc._

_The following fan fiction was written by me (Chiruken) and is intended for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**It's the Little Things**

By Chiruken

**Vash**

There were so many things that he wanted…love, peace, salvation. But not just for himself. He wanted everyone to experience the absolute joy of living that he'd been taught so many, many years before by a very special woman when he'd been just a child. But it seemed that everywhere he looked greed, hatred and avarice consumed the hearts of the people of Gunsmoke. A minority of the population lived up to his expectations.

Everywhere he looked he saw more and more evidence of his brother's convictions, yet his own certainty in the basic goodness of people wouldn't be altered…he couldn't allow it to be swayed. He believed fervently that all they needed was understanding and patience, yet day by day his own uncertainty began to reassert itself, reminding him bitterly of the first year of his life when it had been Knives who'd believed so strongly in the promise of Eden that Rem Saverem spoke of and his own doubts that he'd tried so hard to suppress. He didn't dare think of the implications his wavering belief in the human race could result in if his twin, still recuperating, were to discover their existence.

For over a century he'd been battling Knives in an attempt to sway him to his way of thinking. Most of the conflicts had been relatively quiet, taking place far from human settlements. Unfortunately not all had been like that. The Lost City of July was a very good example of what could…and would…happen if they clashed near populated areas. He lived with the constant fear of repeating the same mistakes and reliving the hell of July and Augusta all over again. His nights were plagued by nightmares filled with images of his brother reawakening the destructive power of his Angel Arm and destroying the town they now lived in along with the Insurance Girls.

That was another fear clouding his already fear-filled heart and soul. He was terrified that his brother would attack the two young women either out of spite for Vash himself or merely for the fact they were human. He was confused as to why he hadn't done so already, but thought that perhaps it was for the simple reason that Knives was still too weak from his injuries to do much more than merely glare threateningly at Millie and Meryl. He felt a pang of regret for having caused his twin such terrible pain, but he also knew that it couldn't have been avoided. His brother was every bit as stubborn in his refusal to live peacefully amongst the humans as Vash was in his refusal to eradicate the entire race for the crimes of one man who had been dead for well over a century.

Stepping outside into the bright glare of the twin suns, Vash settled heavily into the battered rocking chair and gazed out over the dusty town, watching the people as they hurried about their days. As of late he'd found that he had more time to think than he cared for. Since the final showdown between Knives and himself, his mind hadn't been occupied with the all-consuming need to find his brother and put a stop to his immediate plans for wiping out the humans he hated so much. In many ways he almost wished that he was still chasing across the desert world after the elusive shadow cast by his twin. At least then he hadn't been able to dwell on the obvious discord permeating the atmosphere everywhere he went. He'd realized, much to his unhappiness, that the humans he loved so much had become preoccupied during the intervening years, focusing overly much on materialistic things and forgetting the little things in life that brought so much joy.

His eyes focused on a tiny patch of green nestled beside the rough stones of the well in the center of the town. "Grass…" He whispered in an awed tone, green eyes filled with wonder. It had been many, many years since he last saw the green blades of grass, no matter how sparse. Leaning forward on his chair, he rested his elbows on his knees and smiled one of his true smiles. The smile, unfortunately, was short-lived. No one seemed to notice the little miracle growing in the center of town as they hurried back and forth from one place the next.

His attention was caught by the sound of laughter and he turned his head to the side, focusing instead on the children playing in an empty lot across the dusty street from the house he shared with his brother and the two Insurance Girls. For a moment he was tempted to cross the street and join in on their games, but quickly decided against it. Though he longed to forget his troubles for even a short amount of time, he also knew it wasn't an option at the moment. He had a responsibility to the people of this town…of the entire planet, if truth be known…to protect them from his brother if need be. He couldn't very well do that if he didn't stay close to him.

He sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair again, green eyes focused on the children. They hadn't yet learned to be jaded, still looking out upon the world with wondering eyes, rejoicing in every little thing they discovered. It was through the children that he could continue to renew his hope for the future. He felt very strongly that everyone could learn a little about life and truly living from the younger generations.

A sound from inside the house drew his attention and he was tempted to pretend he hadn't heard anything. Leaning forward, he rested his head in his hands wearily, scrubbing his face tiredly and rubbing his eyes before pushing to his feet. He couldn't afford to ignore his brother. There was no telling if…when…his twin would remember his all-consuming hatred for humanity and resume his plans for their ultimate destruction and eradication from the universe. Casting one last, lingering look around the town Vash felt the weight of the years and his responsibility pressing down on him. His gaze fell on the small patch of green growing by the well, flitted over the people as the rushed about in the heat of day carrying out their business before finally falling once again on the children playing across the street, oblivious to anything beyond their game. Shaking his head, he slowly entered the house, hoping the people would eventually remember the little things in life.

**____****xXx**

**_Author's Notes:_**

_As I've stated before...a Song-Fic with no lyrics is rather pointless and silly. This has become a Song-Fic with no lyrics due to FFn's policy._


End file.
